Godzilla
by Guy who writes good stuff
Summary: And new, reimagined tale of the King of the Monsters. Contains giant monster action, aliens, and human OC ideas are welcome. I don't own Godzilla. DISCONTINUED. I got bored. If someone wants to take over, PM me.
1. Chapter 1: Origins

**What's up homies? So, they recently announced a reboot for the Godzilla franchise. Let's hope it makes up for the last one. Yeesh. Anyways, here's my ideas for a Godzilla reboot. Read and like it. Biches.**

It was the late Jurassic period, a long time ago. Dinosaurs roamed the land, doing whatever they pleased. A herd of Brachiosaurs were feasting on some herbs near a dense forest. However, they weren't the only ones looking for a meal.

Hiding in the forest was an omnivorous dinosaur known as Godzillasaurus. They stood on 2 legs, had a powerful tail, sharp teeth, and odd-shaped spikes running down their backs. This particular Godzillasaurus had recently reached adulthood, and was hungry. As soon as the feasting Brachiosaurs let down their guard, the predator charged.

The Brachiosaurs immediately started running, accidentally leaving behind a young one in the process. Godzilla, the Godzillasaurus, took notice of this, and targeted the young one. The young Brachiosaurus made a great effort, but eventually gave in to fatigue, and Godzilla got his meal.

Godzilla began digging into the young Brachiosaur's hide, when he smelt something off in the air. He continued eating until he noticed some birds fly away from the forest they usually stay in. Godzilla stopped eating and decided to investigate. He took a few large steps toward the mysterious spot, when a glowing green beam shot out from between the trees, just barely missing him. Godzilla began running away, knowing there was something powerful in that forest, when another green beans cqme out, this time hitting him in the back, right in the spikes.

Godzilla bent down in pain for a second, before getting right back up. Lightning surged through his spikes as he turned around, and, through some new instinct, Godzilla took a deep breath, and his spine began heating up, the heat reached all the way up to his throat, and Godzilla let the breath out, letting out a blast of energy that exploded around the source of the original beam.

Godzilla observed the fire caused by the explosion, but before he knew it, a small (by his standards) metal disk zoomed out of the forest, and fired a small, less powerful beam at Godzilla. It still hurt though, and Godzilla began firing short burst beams at it. The disk dodged them though, and continued scoring hits on Godzilla. Godzilla began running, and eventually made it to a cliff. He was hesitant at first, but eventually decided to jump. Because of his massive size, he knew he would survive. The metal disk hovered over the ocean the cliff led to.

"Your majesty," The pilot said, in his own language "Should we go after him?"

"No." The person he was addressing, the queen responded. "The beast was too stupid to recognize his own mortality. He did serve as a major setback though." Godzilla had destroyed the spaceship they were using to settle on Earth, and only leaving them with the lone UFO they were piloting. Most of the crew had also been killed.

"Return to the mothership. We must regroup." The shady figure ordered.

"Yes ma'am." The pilot replied, and the ship was off.

The aliens may have believed that Godzilla was dead, but that was not the case. Godzilla survived the fall from the cliff, and was under the sea. However, Godzilla was put into a coma because of the trauma of the fall, and the alien blast put together. The blast messed with his DNA, giving him what could be considered immortality, a canceled demise. There Godzilla slept for millenia, until one day, he woke up.

**What do you think? Just starting on this story, so I hope it's good. I'll also be going on a vacation soon so there'll be able large gap between an update to one of mysteries, and the next. Now you know why. Anyways, see you guys later. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Relocated

**Wassup, family? Now, i'll tell you now, any resemblance of this plot to anything else is completely coincidental. Read and enjoy. So sorry for the delay!**

Dr. Jonathon Patrick sat at his desk in his apartment in New York City. Jon had a strange interest in the ancient civilization of Mu. It is said that Mu was swallowed up by a great storm, but Jon didn't believe that. He believed that Mu was simply hidden, perhaps in the Bermuda Triangle. Johnny was coming up with more theories, when he received a phone call.

"Is this Dr. Jonathon Patrick?" A voice said over the phone.

"Yes, it's Jon, who is this?" Jon said.

"My name is not important at this time." The voice continued. "I work for the American Government, and we are impressed with your work on the research of Mu."

Jon wasn't convinced. "Ok, is this you, Lenny?"

"This is not your friend, Jon." The voice continued. "I legitimately work for the government, and we would like you to join us on an expedition to the supposed location of Mu."

"I'm still not convinced." Jonathan said once again.

"Well then, i'll have to take extreme measures." The voice said once again. "Boys, take him out."

Jon was just confused and befuddled at the moment, but then, he heard his door open. He turned around in his office chair, and was met with a cloth being pushed into his face. Jon was smothered by the cloth for a few seconds, before backing out.

Jon woke up the next day with a headache. He was greeted by a tall black man watching over him.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" The man asked. Jon recognized his voice as the one he heard over the phone the night before.

"Where am I?" Jon asked.

"You're in a government base under the Pacific Ocean." The man answered. "I think it's about time I introduced myself. I am Captain Jason Winsor. I already know you."

Jon got up shakily. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Winsor asked. "We need your help on our expedition to Mu."

"How can I help?" Jon asked, still dazed and confused.

"Your knowledge of Mu will assist us greatly on our journey." Winsor explained.

"I don't believe that's enough." Jon said. "You'll need engineers and geologists, and..."

"Got 'em all. Best we could find." Winsor answered.

"Well...what if I say no?" Jon said, trying to come up with a good response.

"That's unlikely." Winsor said coolly. "I don't think you'll refuse our offer after you hear your paycheck. We will pay you $1 000 000 to go on our expedition. But if you don't want it that's your choice."

Jon thought about it for a second. $1 000 000 would be nice. "Alright Winsor, I'm in."

"Wonderful." Winsor said. "Alright, we leave tomorrow, 900 hours. See you later." With that, Winsor stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked out of the room. Jon got up from his chair and followed him. He was strolling through the halls when he realized something. He had no idea where the hell this government base was. He continued walking, and was planning to ask someone, when he walked into a large room that looked like a lobby, and the large window answered his question for him. Outside the window was a magnificent view of a coral reef, as well as many other things. Jon was truly astonished. He had never been under the sea before and quite frankly, he was happy that he was here. He continued staring for a while before he was taken by surprise by a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around at the touch.

"Sorry to startle you." Said a woman behind him. "The name's Alice Tolk, first mate on this mission." She introduced herself. "I already know you. I'm here to both introduce myself and show you where you'll be sleeping. Follow me."

Jon followed Alice until they reached room 024.

"This is where you'll be sleeping, Jon. Make yourself comfy. It might take a while." Alice said before closing the door and walking off. Jon sat on one of the beds and decided to lay down. He didn't get much time to do so as the announcer over the loudspeaker called him to the bridge. Jon grabbed his things and reported to the bridge. Winsor had put his stuff in storage for the ride while he was out.

Jon arrived at the bridge 2 minutes late. He had trouble navigating the base.

Winsor stood next to most of his crew. "Everyone, this is Dr. Jonathon Patrick. I would appreciate if you gave him your undivided attention."

Jon set up a projector with some slides in front of an...interesting looking crew.

"So, yeah, let's start the presentation." Jon said. "According to an inscription found on what appeared to be a transcript from Mu, there is said to be an ancient monster who slumbers off the coast of Mu, it was called "Godzilla" or something. It's probably just a scary looking rock or something. Anyways, Mu is said to be located inside the Bermuda Triangle, and since no vessel that has ever gone in there by plane or boat has returned, we'll be going by submarine. And then..." Jon continued his rambling for a while, and meanwhile, in the sea, Something was stirring

**Yeah, it ain't perfect, but I try. Thanks to Kaiju Alpha for the Mu idea and several OC's I'll be introducing in the next chapter. Until next time, peace out posse!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mu

**Hi. Did I thank Kaiju Alpha last chapter? Yes? Well I'll thank him/her again anyway. Thanks Kaiju Alpha, for the OC's I'll be introducing and the Mu idea. Either way, enjoy the following chapter.**

On the island of Mu, inside the Bermuda Triangle, a girl was walking along the beach near the edge of the Island. Her name was Princess Daiyara, next in line for the throne of Mu. She often liked to abandon her royal duties to explore the Island and do other things that piqued her interest. She was currently strolling barefoot down the sandy beach she knew so well. She was sure that her parents had sent out some of the royal guard to find her...again. Either way, she relaxed and took a seat on a rock nearby, and gazed out into the water.

Meanwhile, in the submarine, Jon continued to ramble about Mu, when a man working at a radar called Captain Winsor.

"Sir, I'm detecting something big near us in the water, and we picked up an...unusual sound."

"Put it over the loudspeaker." Winsor said. The radar man obeyed and what sounded like a muffled roar began playing all over the ship. Winsor and Alice went over to the Radar worker.

"What is it? A pod of whales?" Winsor asked.

"Nope, bigger." The radar guy said.

"Is it just me, or is that getting louder?" Alice asked. It certainly was getting louder, and louder, and then it just...faded.

"Well, whatever it is, it's gone now." Alice said.

"Alright, start up the motors, we're moving out." Winsor ordered. Then, the submarine started rumbling, and began moving through the ocean, as the motors pushed the large hunk of metal through the deep. Jon left the bridge, embarrassed by his rambling, and returned to his quarters. He laid down in his bed, took out his contacts, and tried to relax. He was just drifting off to sleep when he was knocked out of bed by the ship shaking as if it were hit. Jon ran out of his room and tried to get to the bridge, but was knocked around again, and got stuck in the lobby against the huge window. He closed his eyes while landing, and opened them again to see a huge yellow eye staring back at him. He was petrified from fear. This must have been the legendary "Guardian of Mu", Godzilla.

(Godzilla's perspective) Godzilla stared into the glass of this strange metal device. He saw an incredibly small, white creature unlike anything he had seen before. He assumed that they did not belong on his planet. He reared back and opened his mouth, ready to blast these...these things into oblivion, when something hit him, accidentally redirecting his beam up, and out of the water.

Meanwhile, on Mu, Daiyara was still sitting on the rock, when she caught sight of something far out into the sea. A large red beam was shot up into the sky. Daiyara knew this wasn't normal, and knew that she needed to tell somebody. She got up off her rock and ran to the palace.

Back in the submarine, Jon rushed to the bridge as best he could. He was saved from Godzilla's energy beam by the torpedoes being fired at the beast. He managed to make it to find people going into hatches.

"Jon, care to join us?" Winsor said, about to enter a hatch. Jon rushed into a hatch, where Alice and Winsor were waiting. The hatch revealed itself to be the entrance to an escape pod. The hatch closed and the pod began rumbling, and took off from the submarine. Jon looked out a window after a bit to see the submarine exploding after Godzilla's beam went right through it. The monster turned its attention to the pods motoring away, and began swimming towards the pods like a snake. It managed to blow up one pod with its beam, and got close enough to grab one more pod and crush it.

In the end, 4 pods managed to escape Godzilla and made it to shallow water. Eventually, after calming down, the pods made it to land, a beach to be exact. Jon, Winsor, Alice, and several crew members climbed out of the pod.

"Glad that's over." Winsor said to no one in particular.

"I'm not quite sure it is." Alice said nervously. The crew turned around to see a bunch of people in masks and tribal garb pointing spears at them. One of the people, the one in front, took off its mask and revealed itself to be a young woman with dark skin, long brown hair in a pony tail and some braids on the side, blue eyes, and swirly tattoos on half of her face and torso.

The woman spoke to the crew in latin "Quis enim es tu? Quid hic agis?" Nobody in the crew knew what that meant.

"Um.." Jon began. "We...don't...speak...your...language." He continued, acting out his words. "Do...you...speak...English?"

"Yes." The woman said. "You could have just asked me."

"Well then, we are explorers from across the sea." Winsor said. "We come in peace."

Welcome to Mu." The woman replied, smiling. "I am Princess Daiyara. Come, I must introduce you to my parents."

**Kaiju Alpha also gave me the parents I'll be introducing next chapter, so yeah. See ya'll later. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

**You know what? I'm just gonna take this opportunity to thank Kaiju Alpha for all ideas and any future ideas that he/she may give me. Thank you Kaiju Alpha! Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy this chapter.**

Jon and his crew were being escorted through a lost ancient civilization by a handful of men with spears and a beautiful young princess. He honestly never thought this would happen to him. He was led to a palace with a bunch of different pictures and writings on it. Some of the pictures looked like an 8-headed dragon, a sea serpent, and a 3-headed dragon with wings shooting lightning from its mouths. It was really weird but cool at the same time. The group entered the Palace and were led to a throne room where 2 thrones were positioned at the far end of the room. There sat a king and queen, presumably of Mu.

"Everyone, these are my parents." Daiyara explained. "The rulers of this civilization."

"Well," The king started. "I never expected any outsiders to find this great city again." The king was tall and had brown eyes and hair, which was done in a pony tail, like Daiyara's. He wore what looked like a mixture of armor and royal robes.

"Indeed." The queen agreed. She was a moderate height with green eyes, brown hair, and had tattoos like her daughter, but they seemed more intricate. She wore a royal robe, sandals, and a golden bracelet that resembled the sea serpent Jon saw on the palace walls.

"Well, let's not be rude." The king said. "I am Hurahk, and this is my wife, Kila."

"Greetings." Winsor began. "I am Captain Winsor, this is my first mate, Alice, this is our head researcher, Jon, and this is my crew, well most of it, anyway. We were attacked by a huge creature on the way in."

"If you don't mind me asking," Daiyara said. "What is your purpose here?"

"We came here in search of knowledge...and possibly riches if we were to bring back an artifact." Winsor answered. "But I don't think we'll be bringing anything back, or even going back now."

"Well, you're not the first." Kila stated. "Many an outsider have crashed their aircrafts or boats on this island. They usually just stay here until they die."

"So THAT explains it." Jon thought.

"Well, I suppose you should make yourselves at home." Hurahk said. "I'm sure there are some free homes on the island for you and your crew, and some of you may use the Palace Guest rooms to sleep."

"Thank you your majesty." Winsor graciously said. "And, uh, how many guest rooms are there?"

"4" Hurahk answered.

"Ok, Jon, Alice, Sergeant, we're taking the guest rooms." Winsor instructed. Afterwards, the royal guard led most of the crew to their homes on the island, and Winsor, Jon, Alice, and the Sergeant that Winsor had referred to had found their guest rooms. Jon walked into his and looked it over. It had gray walls, a large bed, a dresser, and some tables. It also had some writing on the walls that Jon couldn't read. Eventually, Jon decided to take a walk around the castle, and stopped to look at some pictures on the wall. He was studying the drawings when he was startled by "Interesting, isn't it?"

Jon turned around to see Daiyara leaning on a wall. "Oh, Daiyara, I didn't see you there." He said.

"Wondering what the pictures mean?" Daiyara asked.

"Uh, yeah, kinda." Jon answered.

Daiyara walked over to him and looked at the pictures on the wall. Jon noticed that Daiyara looked pretty good. He was about the same age...maybe he could...no he had no chance.

Daiyara began telling the story that the pictures did. "It was a long time ago...humans had just started developing civilized governments. They say that a long time ago in feudal Japan, there lived an 8-headed dragon named Orochi. Orochi was giant and deadly, destroying whole cities in a heartbeat. Many sought it dead, and apparently, one night, a brave warrior cut each of its heads off while it slept. However, each of the heads held an elemental power, and transformed into 8 different monsters: Baragon of Earth, Manda of Water, Varan of Wind, Barugaron of Fire, Vagnosaurus of Venom, Shiigan of Thunder, Balkzardan of Light, and Jyarumu of Shadow. The spawn of Orochi did battle, but in the end, only 3 survived. Baragon bested Barugaron and claimed his fire breath, Manda killed Shiigan and took his lightning breath, Varan defeated Vagnosaurus and gained her venom, Balkzardan and Jyarumu did battle, but they both died, their powers canceling each other out. Baragon and Varan's locations are unknown, but they say that Manda is our guardian. Manda was wandering our world when she stumbled upon our civilization. She saw potential in us, and became our guardian. They say that the beast known as Godzilla found her during her guardian shift, and the 2 became...friends I suppose. However, Godzilla left after a certain period of time for some reason, and nobody knows what happened after besides his attacking of your vessel."

Jon snapped out of Daiyara's story. "Wow. That's cool." He said dumbly. Daiyara giggled at this.

"I think I may know what Godzilla was doing during his little "vacation"." A voice said from behind. Jon and Daiyara turned around to see Winsor standing behind them. "Have you ever heard of Toho village?" Winsor asked.

Jon and Daiyara shook their heads no. "Makes sense. Way back in '34, Godzilla resurfaced off the coast of Japan and headed to this village. The villagers mistook him for Gojira, some sea god who takes the form of a giant reptile and steals fish when he shows his dislike of humans. Godzilla trashed the place, then retreated back into the sea. The Japanese Government, and later, the U.N. have made it one of their missions to erase Toho village from history. Unfortunately, Big and Scaly didn't go far. When the atomic bombs devastated Japan back in WWII, Big G was in the blast radius. It made him much bigger, and his scales tougher. And believe it or not, he escaped again. The U.N has been trying to find him ever since. I guess he returned to Mu, where we couldn't find him."

Jon and Daiyara were amazed at this. "Quite a story for the big lizard." Jon said.

Suddenly, they heard some commotion outside. The 3 went outside to find people crowding in the middle of the city. They looked up to see a flying saucer hovering above the crowd. The hatch at the bottom of the saucer opened, and down floated what appeared to be a woman in a strange outfit carrying a royal-looking scepter.

"Denizens of Earth," The woman said. "I am Vortana, queen of the Vortaak. I have come with a message of conquest. I hope that you surrender peacefully so we don't have to use deadly force."

Hurahk stepped forward. "Why do you seek to conquer us? We have no quarrel with your people."

Vortana smiled. "What is your earth saying? An ant has no quarrel with a boot."

"Are you planning to step on us?" Hurahk asked, metaphorically.

"Simply as a stone towards greater heights." Vortana answered. "And if you resist, we will use deadly force."

"We fight to the end. We aren't afraid." Hurahk replied, standing tall and holding a spear.

"Well then you leave us no choice." Vortana replied. She pressed a button on her scepter, and a beam shot from the tip. Soon, a high-pitched roar rang out overhead. Soon a giant shadow loomed overhead. It looked like the 3-headed winged dragon that Jon saw on the palace.

Hurahk looked like he'd just seen an army of Godzillas coming to kill him. "No, no, no!"

"Yes! Behold the power we have at our command! The very essence of evil and destruction, who was driven off all those years ago by the Gigamoth, who even died soon afterwards! The terrible King Ghidorah!"

The shadow revealed itself as it flew down and landed in the center of the city. Larger than the tallest building in the world, and 100 times as terrifying. It had golden scales all over its body, 3 long necks that each had an ugly head with a pair of blood-red eyes, sharp horns, and set of powerful jaws. It had 2 strong legs as well as long twin tails, and 2 gigantic wings on its back. The beast roared a terrifying screech as it fired bolts of lightning from its 3 mouths, destroying everything they touched. Suddenly, a blue beam came from beneath the sea and struck King Ghidorah off guard. Ghidorah reared its ugly heads toward the direction of the bolt.

Coming from the sea was the giant reptilian beast known as Godzilla. The battle for Earth had begun.

**How did you like it? I hope that you liked it. Either way it's here. See ya next time.**


End file.
